


Signs

by watashixx



Series: Signs [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, NozoEri as Main Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashixx/pseuds/watashixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri Ayase was known to be 'Clever' and 'Cute' but in front of μ's member it seems that she really isn't that Clever. She's oblivious to her feelings until a sudden turn of event happened and gradually questions herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

 

 

 

_"I choose to love you in silence, for in silence I found no rejection, I choose to love you in my dreams, for in my dreams no one owns you but me." - unknown_

* * *

**SIGNS**

* * *

 

_Today's date is June 9_

_Today is Nozomi's Birthday_

I am walking towards the convenience store near the apartment of the birthday celebrant while looking at the present that I am holding

_I manage to buy her a gift during my busy schedule yesterday but I wonder if she'll glad to accept it, I wish she'll love what I bought for her._

All of the member of μ's planned and agreed to surprised her today, we decided not to talked or open up the topic about her birthday and now we are acting according to the plan. We'll meet at the convenience store around 9:30 am and go to the birthday girl together to surprise her.

I saw figure of two girls exiting from the convenience store with a Popsicle on their hands.

_As expected Umi's always early but Nico is on different case, it's unusual and it's a weird pairing._

They didn't seem to notice me so I observe them while walking towards them, they decided to stand in front the convenience store, the blue haired girl seems like somethings bothering her and keep her gaze away from Nico who's giving her a sharp gaze while talking, the arms of Umi finally give up and drop it on her side, still holding the Popsicle the she was eating earlier. I got near and overheard the last thing that Nico said

"I don't care if you want to say that it's not my business, but one thing that I'd like you to understand, I am afraid of what's going to happen between the three of you, it's going to be a 'Domino effect'"

I've saw Nico once having that kind of facial expression during the case of Maki, when she thought Rin have feelings for her, since they are both first year and always together seeing Rin blush whenever Maki said something to her, but unexpectedly it's just because Rin is talking about Hanayo and asking for advice, we've clarified it to Nico when Rin accidentally confessed it to us third years while Nozomi is just teasing her. But now what's the reason for Nico to be angry?

I stopped my tracks beside them and they finally noticed me, they stare at me for a while and gave me different reactions, Umi returned looking at the ground and Nico gave me a sigh

"If you're there you should've say so, It's inappropriate to listen into other's conversation you know" and then she gave me a frown

She started eating again her Popsicle with a grumpy face and I gave her a small smile

"Sorry, I saw the two of you are having a serious conversation so I didn't call for you"

"Never mind I'm not in the mood to argue with you" she walk towards the trash bin and threw the Popsicle stick, she walks back and crossed her arms while looking away from me.

I gave Umi and her Popsicle a glance, before the silence grew I decided to greet Umi

"Good morning Umi" Her shoulders jerks and slowly looked at me

"Uhmmmm… Good morning Eri" then she shyly bows on me

"You don't need to bow every time you greeted me Umi" I gave her a smile

"No Eri, It's a form of courtesy" I happened to make her look back to me

"Then why only me?"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Umi looks surprise as she questions me

"You seems to be in a good mood today Eri" Nico Interjected giving me one her poker face like Maki

"Of course today is Nozomi's birthday" I grinned at her

"Is that so" I saw her taking a glance at Umi whose face return to the ground again, she didn't pursue the question that she gave to me.

"Good morning everyone!"

A loud cheerful voice resounds at our ear and look at the owner, it was Honoka running towards us with Kotori on her back running out of breath. A minute after Honoka reach us Kotori walks in front of us panting

"H-honoka-chan, y-you run to fast"

"Good morning Kotori and Honoka" I greeted them

"Was it a good exercise Kotori?" Honoka grinned at her

Noticing the mood of Umi and Nico, Honoka ask the two of them

"Are you okay guys?"

"I am always okay" Nico didn't bother giving us a look and answered monotonously

"I am also okay Honoka, I just didn't get enough sleep" Umi gave her a bitter smile

Kotori and Honoka look into each other, realizing that not everything is okay, Honoka decided to not push the conversation about it. Honoka saw Nico lifted her head and looking at something behind her, she followed Nico's sight and saw a red hair walking down into the street

_She must have a very good eyesight when it becomes to Maki_

"Maki-chan! Here!" Honoka waved her hand and called Maki as loud as she can

While Honoka and Nico is focused looking for Maki, Kotori noticed Umi's Popsicle, it looks like she had taken only 2 bites on it, its melting already and dripping into the ground.

"Umi-chan" Kotori called Umi with the usual sweet voice that she had

"What is it Kotori?" She slowly look at Kotori

"Would you like me to throw your Popsicle? You can't eat that already if it's like that"

Umi looks down at her Popsicle, it's melting and dripping from the summer's heat

"You're right, you don't need to do that, I'll throw it" She walks away and threw the Popsicle and when she walk back, Kotori offered her some tissues and alcohol

"You are really something Kotori" She gave Kotori a small smile

"W-what do you mean by that Umi-chan?" she asked nervously

"Nothing, are you a girls scout? Anyway thank you"

"That's kind of rude Umi-chan" She gave Umi a fake pout

"S-sorry Kotori, it's just that, you're always there supporting me, like now asking me to throw the Popsicle for me and giving me tissues and alcohol." Umi explained herself immediately

"You don't need to worry about those things, it's not a big deal for me Umi-chan"

"Even its just small things, it make me feel that someone is looking for me and taking care of me"

"I-I just-"

After Umi said those things Kotori looked surprised, blushing madly she avert her gaze towards where Umi can't see it

"Kotori? What's the problem?" she gave Kotori a questioning look

Maki made into the convenience store and meet the present members of μ's. Everyone greeted Maki except for one person.

"You're 'kinda' late" Nico stated

"It's exactly 9:30 am, so I am on time" Retorting Nico with a bored expression while twirling the end of her hair

"It's already 9:32!"

"What's with the 2 minute difference, not just because everyone got here before me, I am already late"

"Shut up!"

"Well, thank you for a certain person who promise to wake me up but didn't call in the morning"

"Ughhh…" suddenly Nico became nervous and can't retort back to Maki.

Everyone who are present saw the war between the two, this is the daily routine of these two but unexpectedly Nico and Maki dug their own hole. Everyone was surprised to hear this.

"Aren't they really close despite of their fighting?" Honoka surprisingly asked everyone

Maki saw Nico's expression and sighs

"Hanayo and Rin aren't still here?" Maki asked

"Not yet but they said that they'll be here in a minute" Honoka answered while giving her a grin, a suspicious grin

"W-what is it Honoka?"

"Nothing really" she smiled and walks away towards Eri

Everyone was talking about something, Kotori was talking to Umi and Eri was talking to Honoka. She noticed the early grumpiness of Nico who was sulking away from the others, maybe she forgot her breakfast and eating will lightened her mood, she decided to walk towards her and Nico immediately notice Maki.

"What?"

"Do you want something to eat?" Maki asked calmly but was welcome by a grumpy raven haired girl

"Are you bribing me with a food? What am I a child?"

"That's not what I'd like to say but I don't care if that's what you think" she retorted, still twirling her hair as if I doesn't matter to her.

"Uggghhhh..."

Maki stared at Nico then walk towards the convenience store

"Nico and I are going to buy something at the convenience store, excuse us for a bit"

Everyone look at Maki and then Nico who is frowning while staring at Maki. Maki who noticed Nico frowning questioned her.

"Are you coming or not?" she shot a glare at Nico

Nico look like it's against her will but she walk beside Maki, while Maki waited for Nico and together they went inside. The 4 member of μ's talked together and while the second years are busy chatting, Eri saw Nico and Maki inside the convenience store near the glass wall at the ice cream section, Maki was saying something and Nico is averting her gaze and then Maki patted Nico's head and Nico blushed furiously. After that Maki took 2 Popsicle and looking between them, Nico took the other Popsicle and opened it giving the half to Maki after tasting some of the Popsicle they smile into each other.

"Everyone sorry we're late!"

Rin and Hanayo running towards everyone and then catch their breaths

"It's okay we still have time be sure you could rest for a while" Eri said

"W-where's Maki and Nico?"

"There" Honoka pointed the two going out from the convenience store

"O-oh"

"So we're the late ones"

"Yeah but it's alright" Kotori reassured them

"The two of you are late" Nico said while eating the half of the Popsicle stick that Maki bought, but her tone was unlike earlier, her tone was like just reminding them that they're late.

Eri Honoka Kotori and Umi Immediately notice the change on Nico's mood and look between Nico and Maki

"Harasho" Eri said in disbelief

"What?" Nico and Maki stopped from eating their Popsicle and ask the others nervously

"I don't know that you're a tamer Maki-chan"

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying Eri"

"C-come on guys, let's go already" Nico suggested having an idea what's on everyone's minds

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Who will knock?"

"Remove already the cake from the box Hanayo"

"O-okay"

"Then we will surprise her is that okay with you everyone?"

"Yes!"

"W-wait should we light the candles already?"

"Oh! We almost forgot"

"We don't have-"

"If it's a lighter I have one here"

"As expected from Eri-chan"

"Then Eri hold the cake for us"

"Eh why me?"

While everyone from μ's are having a commotion at the 2nd floor of the apartment they heard a roaring noise of a motorcycle, it stopped and made them look down at the source of the noise, it's a man holding a bouquet of roses unmounting from his motorcycle. The said man ascend the stairs and walk towards them noticing that they gather in front the door of the recipient he asked them.

"Uhhhmmm… excuse me is this the room of Ms. Toujou Nozomi?"

"Y-yes" Honoka answered

"Thank you" the he bow his head

 _A-a Man._  Everyone thought and surprised but Nico noticed the only one who has a different expression among the others.

_Boyfriend? No he's too old for Nozomi, but they say that age doesn't matter, No, its Nozomi that we're talking about, she's not opening this kind of topic, and maybe she's hiding it from me? No No No, Impossible._

Watching Eri, Nico noticed another person watching Eri who's giving the man a deathly glare, Umi is in between Eri and Kotori who has been sending Umi a short glances. The blue haired girl noticed the glare that Eri was giving on the man, she scanned the man from head to toe and reminded her that the man currently wearing is a uniform of a certain courier company.

Umi stare at the ground thinking if she will tell Eli or not that the man is just a courier, after giving Eri and the Man a glance back and forth she decided that it's the best to just tell Eri. She nervously call Eri.

"E-eri"

After a seconds, No reply

"Eri"

After another more seconds, No reply

"Uhmmmmm…"

Nico who was watching Umi and Eri can't take it any longer

"Nozomi"

Eri swiftly look at Nico, she gave Nico a questioning face, for some reason it annoyed Nico

"Welcome to Earth again, Umi's calling you, you know?"

Eri turned to face Umi

"S-sorry Umi I didn't hear you, what is it?" She gave her a bitter laugh

"T-the man is just a courier man so you didn't need to worry" And then Umi give her a strained smile then averted her gaze, staring at the floor. Eri scanned the uniform of the man and noticed that Umi is right.

"O-ohh, is that so" She give a sigh of relief

After a couple of seconds

Eri's face flush from the idea that entered her mind

"I-it's not what you think of Umi!" She said defensibly as she face the younger girl with a cake on her hands

"I-is that so" Umi reply with a low voice

 _You're fooling no one Idiot Eri._ Nico thought while listening quietly beside them.

Noticing the sudden change of mood of Umi, Eri step in front of Umi's view and Umi tilted her chin and look at the intruder. The slate blue eyes met hers grinning, she advise her junior.

"Umi, I may not know your problem, but if it's you I know that it's going to be alright, I trust your decision, you know what is right, all you need to do is do what you think is the best choice"

"But-"

"But that doesn't mean that it's not okay if you fail, you're also a human, whatever happen μ's will always be at your side, and it's okay to be selfish once in a while you know?"

Eri gave her a reassuring smile, a smile that touched her heart, a smile that made her fall in love, it's ironic, that the reason of her problem, the reason why she's on pain right now was the one who gives her a push on her back, was the one who's reassuring her that everything's going to be fine.

She stares at the ground and replied Eri with a weak voice

"Thank you Eri"

The courier man knocked at the door and a voice who answered can be heard from inside

"Eri what are you doing stand beside the man with flowers!" Honoka called to her

"E-eh? W-wait"

"Yes?" Nozomi opened the door still holding the door knob, the first thing she saw was the blonde hair that belong to certain someone and drop her line of sight to meet with the slate blue ones

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOZOMI-CHAN!" everyone from μ's except Eri greeted Nozomi a happy birthday, the courier man with the flowers smiled at the birthday celebrant. But the celebrant seems haven't heard their greetings and stare at Eri, Eri is on the same state like Nozomi.

"Uhmmm, Happy birthday Toujou-san, the sender ask us to deliver these for you"

Eri was the one who broke the eye contact between them when the courier man called Nozomi. She quickly avert her eyes nervously towards the cake and then suddenly glared at the bouquet of flowers

Nozomi still watching Eri's expression, she saw everything.

_Aren't we a little jelly Ericchi?_

The courier handed the bouquet to her, thank him and signed at the papers, after those event she decided to tease the blonde a little.

"Mr., Courier"

"Yes?"

Nozomi pointed at Eri who stand beside the Courier man and asked him

"Is the girl beside you your assistant?"

"Eh? I don't-"

"Tell your company that next time, when someone send me some flowers, I want her to deliver it to me, it's a personal request" Nozomi give the courier man a big smile

"Y-yes" Finding out that the birthday celebrant teasing the blonde beside her he went to the flow

"Nozomi!" The blonde blushed furiously from her friends's teasing

"S-sorry Ericchi It's just that-" Nozomi stated giggling

"Anyways Happy Birthday Nozomi" Eri played it off with smile while still blushing

"Ah, Thank you Ericchi" she reciprocated Eri by one of her sweetest smile

"Stop the flirting be considerate, someone's here you know" Nico stated while giving them irritable look

"D-don't mind me" The courier man said

After a seconds she trespassed Nozomi's apartment, she and Nozomi glance at the girl behind Eri.

Nozomi and Nico saw Umi, the girl who's having a painful expression

 _Stop the flirting be considerate, Umi's here you know_. Nico sighed she couldn't do anything but to watch Umi who's having a painful look.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After sending the courier man off, Nozomi gladly offers the members of μ's to come inside, the last one who enter the house was Eri, She follows Nozomi towards the living room, she's watching her back until Nozomi speaks. Walking in front of Eri, Nozomi stated a fact without looking at the girl behind her

"I think my Idea is wonderful"

"Nozomi?"

"Ericchi with a bouquet of Rose, you'll look very handsome on it Erichi" Then she turn around to look at the girl behind her, she gives her a bitter smile

"Knowing you, you're the only one who'll praise me you know, the other wont-"

"I know that others will agree on me Ericchi" Not waiting for Eri to finish, Nozomi retorted with a serious expression

"You're flattery won't make me treat you know" Eri noted the sudden serious tone of her friend but set aside it for a while

"I'm not flattering you Ericchi, I'm just stating the fact" and then suddenly shifting the atmosphere between them, she gave Eri a playful laugh, she turn around again and started to walk toward the living room.

"Is something wrong Nozomi?"

"What makes you say that Ericchi? Everything's fine, I'm just wishing that Ericchi someday will give me a bouquet of roses" then Nozomi gave Eri a smile, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Then Eri was dumbstruck and confused about the teasing and the shallow smile that Nozomi gave her

"Hey Nozomi and Eri! What makes you late! Still flirting?"

They walk toward their friends, Nozomi leave Eri worried about her current state, Nozomi might be cheerful as she face everyone but after all those year that they've been together, she knows that it's just a mask, a mask that she always wore in front of everyone.

"Coming!" Nozomi cheerfully replied at the member

"And where not flirting" Eri stating a matter of fact, well only for her

"Nozomi-chan Happy Birthday again"

"Happy Birthday Nya!"

"Thank you everyone, never thought that everyone will visit me"

"It's your birthday you know of course we will celebrate it together!"

"But I never mention about my birthday before"

"Eri told us" Umi courteously said

"I-is that so" Nozomi surprisingly looked at Umi and replied

"I thought you'll feel better if you celebrate your birthday with someone so I invited them" The blonde said

"The more the merrier!"

"And it will be my first time celebrating it with you, for some reason I always have family outing during the week of your birthday, though you always celebrate my birthday with you, Sorry" Eri sit besides Nozomi and gave her a worried smile.

"I never thought about it, but you guys don't need to do this, I'm used to celebrate my Birthday alone"

"Then you gave us more reason to celebrate it with you"

"You can't do anything about it, everyone is so stubborn and we're already here"

"I don't want to hear that from you Nico-chan" Maki retorted to Nico who's sitting beside her

"Y-You!"

"Hey don't start now"

"By the way we haven't lit up the candles yet!"

"Let's also sing happy birthday!"

Nozomi gave up and let everyone arrange their assigned food at the dining table with the cake near the place where the celebrant is going to seat, they put the candles on the cake and light them up. After preparing they sing for Nozomi.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday~" Then everyone pause

"My-" Nico added making Nozomi raise her eyebrows and Eri look at Nico with a quizzical face and sing the next line solo

"Dear Nozomi" Eri was surprised that she was the only one who sang the lines and looks at everyone giving her a grin, except for Kotori who's watching Umi, the girl who's been down until now. Then they continue singing

"Happy Birthday to you!~"

Eri and Nozomi replay the strange actions and the songs of the member and together they blush furiously

_My dear Nozomi_

_Hey Nozomi your mask is slipping now you know_. Nico thought.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Nozomi?"

An intoxicating voice called her, she was outside of her apartment leaning at the rail bars in front of her and looking towards the sky

"What are you doing here?" The owner of that voice asked her again seeing that the celebrant is nowhere to be found in the middle of enjoyment inside, the quarter Russian looked for her and found that she was outside looking at the sky.

"The Summer's Triangle is really visible today" Nozomi replied without turning to the blonde who walk besides her and mimicked what she's doing

"Harasho, you're right as far as I know they are Deneb, Altair and Vega, Am I right?"

"That's Deneb, Altair and Vega" Nozomi pinpointed the three brightest stars that represents the summer triangle while Eri followed it by her sight.

"Did you know, here in Japan Vega is called Tanabata or Orihime-sama, a celestial princess or goddess. She falls in love with a mortal, Kengyu or Hikoboshi-sama, represented by the star Altair. But when Orihime-sama's father finds out, he is enraged and forbids her to see this mere mortal. Thus the two lovers are placed in the sky, where they are separated by the Celestial River, known to us as Milky Way. Yet the sky gods are kind. Each year, on the 7th night of the 7th moon, a bridge of magpies forms across the Celestial River, and the two lovers are reunited." Nozomi added

"So that's the story behind the Tanbata's festival during July 7th of the year. That's the first time I've heard that, there's no story like that in Russia" Eri replied amazingly at the story that she heard from Nozomi

"But you know Ericchi, Sometimes Hikoboshi-sama's annual trip across the Celestial River is treacherous and doesn't make it, that's when the time that it will rain, the raindrops are Orihime-sama's tears because she couldn't meet Hikoboshi-sama"

"I don't know that you love these kind of things Nozomi"

"Yeah, I used to look above and trace the constellations during at night"

"Used to?" Eri look down at her giving her a quizzical face

"Yes, 'Used to'"

"….." Noting that Eri didn't question her again and waiting for her to finished, she told her the whole story

"I already told you Ericchi that back then I am already satisfied and used to being alone right?"

"Yes, because of your father's occupation"

"And because of that I'm kinda into things that loners usually does and one of them is stargazing"

"I see" Eri mimicked again Nozomi, who's looking at the sky

"Until I met you"

Eri was dumbstruck by what her friend had said, out of reflex she look down and face her friend, she was mesmerized by what she saw when Nozomi finally face her

"The first person whom I can call a 'real friend', my first best friend, who gives me not only confidence but also brings out the best of me" Nozomi gave her the sweetest smile that she ever seen in Nozomi's face and it made her blush furiously at the sight

_The first person who made me fall in love_

"I-is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Tried to avert her gaze at Nozomi and she was successful doing it, awkwardly.

"What? That I'm not into those kind of things anymore since I met you?" This time it's Nozomi's turn to question Eri

Then Eri replied with a Nod, Nozomi find it cute though

"Well I could say that everything became a good thing when I met Ericchi, I'm really thankful for Uncle and Auntie that they gave birth on you" Nozomi honestly answered Eri with the smile that makes Eri mesmerize earlier, Realizing that she was being swept in the mood and being honest in everything she told Eri, it came up to her, then blush like Eri had one right now.

But the atmosphere between them is still the same, the silence that came after they stop talking is neither awkward nor unpleasant.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Several days after Nozomi's birthday, Umi was holding something, a piece of white envelope where 'Ayase-san' was written at the right below of the said envelope and recalled back the events that happened

One day Umi made up her mind that she will confess her feelings through writing a love letter, so it wouldn't be too embarrassing for her to say it out loud in front of the recipient of the letter, she wrote the letter and all she needs to do is give it to the lucky person but she doesn't have courage to do it. Nozomi spoke to her confronting her that Umi has been spacing a lot lately either during practice or meeting, that she's worried about Umi. The Blue haired girl having no one to rely on these kind of things, she tried to talk about her problem to Nozomi, she knows Nozomi because they are in the same Unit ( Lily White) and despite of her teasings, Nozomi is always giving the 'trust me' aura to everyone. She told Nozomi the next day that she have fallen in love with someone and decided to confessed, yet she have no courage to give the letter to the certain person, Nozomi wanting to aid the girl, offered her help that she could at least give the letter to the person, not knowing the another person involve Nozomi was surprised to see the name of the recipient when Umi gave her the letter

_Ayase-san_

It was written on the white envelope, Nozomi was staring in disbelief until Umi broke the silence

"P-Please don't tell this to anyone" Umi was nervous and stuttering shyly

"D-does anyone other than me knows about this?"

Nozomi doesn't know what reaction she should made, every seconds that passed her heart was beating wildly, breathing and speaking is becoming more harder, her hands was starting to feel cold and the pain on chest was starting to surface.

"I haven't told anyone about this"

"When do you want me to give it to her?"

Nozomi never came to her mind that it would be Eri, her best friend. She already noticed that Umi prefer to talk and to be with Eri because when Eri joined μ's she helped Umi making things easier, she's also the type of person that at the first glance you could already see the maturity. Nozomi also notice Umi blushing at Eri every time they talked, or sometimes being shy around Eri, it's because she knew from the beginning that Umi is a shy person and always blushes when she was teased. Honoka and Kotori prove it to her.

That's what she thought

"Next week if it's okay for you I need to mentally prepare myself more"

_The week before my birthday_

"Okay, make sure to tell her properly your feelings" Nozomi gave her a bitter smile.

Umi never thought that Nozomi feels the same way towards Eri until the day comes when Nozomi supposed to give the letter to Eri after classes, she waited for Nozomi at her classroom and when the sliding door opened she saw the purple haired girl, she was still holding the envelope while looking down avoiding Umi's eyes.

"I see, she rejects it knowing that it's from me, am I right?"

"Sorry Umi" Nozomi walk toward the bluenette who's forcing a weak laugh

"You don't need to-"

"I couldn't give it to her" she stopped and stand in front of Umi

"Eh?" she looks at Nozomi who's still looking down and giving back the envelope

"I'm not a martyr Umi" finally she look Umi directly at her eyes

"S-sorry I couldn't follow you"

"I can't handle seeing Eri being together with someone else"

Umi cannot replied, she was shocked at Nozomi's confession

"And above all things helping a rival to be with Eri"

Umi knows that ever since she met Eri, Nozomi is already her bestfriend since they were first year so it's natural for them to be close, making her jealous sometimes that Nozomi knows Eri more than what Umi knows.

Umi knows that Nozomi loves teasing every member of μ's for her own entertainment but she also knows her boundaries. Eri isn't an exception on her teasing.

Umi knows that she really care for the blonde for she was her first friend

But that's what she only thought

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A blonde was in the backstage holding a white envelope that was given to her by Umi, she's used to this kind of thing, this fan letter thing, she put it to her bag and thanked Umi for giving it to her then the blue haired girl made her promise to read the letter during performance, if it's possible during one of her performance, then Umi walks away leaving Eri alone worried about Umi's behavior.

Everyone at the backstage panicked and mentally ready their selves. Principal Minami requested the μ's to perform a mini Live at their school fields to promote and encourage more student to apply for Otonokizaka High school, flyer were distributed and the stage is already set at the school grounds, it is concerted to imitate a school festival with every club performing at the stage.

After the performance of other clubs, μ's performance is a long awaited event this day.

μ's decided the flow of their performance ,their program started with their Music S.T.A.R.T! Performance and next was the solo performance of every μ's members. It started with the energetic Honoka and Introduce herself as an MC with Rin, they grin with each other and told something to the audiences to add some excitement. After Honoka's performance it was followed by the other member's solo performance, Hanayo, Nico, Maki, Kotori, Eri and Umi. After Eri's performance everyone except Honoka, Kotori and Umi change their clothes into a tuxedo for Rin's Love wing bell. And the last one who's going to perform solo was Nozomi.

Everyone from μ's who's finish already with their performance sat to the nearest available row of seat in front of the stage and waited to the last performer.

After playing the intro of the song, Nozomi came out from the backstage, her hair was let down and some of them are braided, this might also the reason why the fan is in high tension, they are waving a purple light sticks and shouting Nozomi's name for how many times consecutively to show their excitement. Nozomi's first action was to find the certain Blonde, she didn't need to scan everyone who's watching in front of her just to find the Russian girl, since the purple girl can easily find the blonde among the crowds.

Remembering where the blonde seated she started looking at the audience and wave her hand for them as she sings the song that she choose

 

 

 

> "Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa  
>  Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no  
>  Setsunaku hashiru omo"

> With a smile, I say "I'll go on ahead" and get on the train  
>  my lips quiver slightly  
>  as painful emotion runs through me

_Love Marginal of Printemps? Why this out of all songs?_

Eri thought while being mesmerized by the girl whom she calls best friend. Nozomi is on the stage giving her best expressing the song as if it was her own story, giving them her expression as if she knows what it feels to be the girl in the song.

And then Nozomi locked her turquoise eyes to Eri's Slate blue, she sings the next stanza not leaving the gaze that they are having. Then Eri felt it again, the twisted feelings on her stomach, pounding pulse and her own heartbeat, this exactly what she felt back during Nozomi's birthday, despite of irregularities just watching and being together with Nozomi brings a warm feeling to her chest.

"Since when did I acquire arrhythmia" it's a statement than a question

 

 

 

> "Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai  
>  Sore ga dekirunara  
>  Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu  
>  Toiki de kai tari shinai "
> 
> If I could just tell you my feelings  
>  I wouldn't sigh and do things like write  
>  that single name on the glass with my finger

Memories during Nozomi's birthday are still clear on Eri, it was already late evening when they gave their gratitude and goodbye to Nozomi, everyone decided to go home and walk to the nearest train station, Eri recall all the events and conversation that she had with Nozomi today

_"I'm kinda into things that loners usually does and one of them is stargazing"_

And then one certain word of her best friend made her stop at her tracks

_"Until I met you"_

The members notice that Eri stop from walking and ask her

"Is something wrong Eri?"

"Sorry guys I forgot something, you could go home without me" She gave them apologetic look

She headed straight to Nozomi's apartment and knock. When she receive no reply she decided to knock again, this time a voice from inside can be heard

"Who is it?" Nozomi open the door revealing the blonde again for the second time

"It's me" Eri grinned at her best friend

"Ericchi, Did you forgot something?" Nozomi gesturing her to come inside

"It's not like that, I just wanted to spend the whole day with you so I decided to spend the night with you"

Nozomi was dumbstruck at the moment to reply and Eri find it an opportunity to not let her best friend reject her offer

"They often said that silence means yes, sorry for intruding" Eri walk and pass on Nozomi who was regaining her composure again

"So where am I going to sleep Nozomi?" Eri is trying to scan and find where they will be sleeping, the celebrant can't help but to earn a slight blush and sigh

"Ericchi, what's with the sudden Idea?"

"I just feel that you're going to be lonely after we bid our goodbyes" Eri said nonchalantly as she sat at Nozomi's bed and played at its softness

"Sometimes you act childish despite of your maturity" Nozomi giggle at the pouting blonde

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Like what I said, kinda cute though"

Nozomi offered the bath for Eri and then having no clothes to change for sleeping the purple haired girl suggested many indecent sleepwear that Eri could borrow. Being satisfied with her teasing on the blonde they decided to sleep.

Eri made her way towards Nozomi's bed and tucked herself into the comforter, Nozomi waited Eri and turn the lights off. Nozomi suddenly remember the discovery of Eri's fear during the sleepover at their school

"Ericchi?" She check her best friend as she walks towards the bed that they're going to share, this thought made Nozomi blush but thanks to the dark Eri won't be able see it. Every steps of Nozomi made Eri's her heart pound too much to her liking, is it because of her fear of dark or something?

"Y-yes?" By just answering, Nozomi confirmed how nervous the blonde is

"Nothing"

Eri heard the rustling sound that the other girl made while tucking herself on the comforter, Eri faces the wall and all she could do is to imagine what the other girl is doing behind her. A moment of silence came and all she could hear is the breathing of her friend, the ticking of the clock and her pounding heart.

"Still afraid of the dark Ericchi?"

"I-I've graduated from it"

"Is that so?"

Then a moment of silence came again, Nozomi saw Eri fidgeting near the wall as if something is troubling her. Then grasp the situation, Eri was really afraid of the dark

"Ericchi, could you face me for a while?"

"Nozomi?" Eri was lost in the sudden request and turn to face the other girl, she saw how near the proximity of their face and the turquoise eyes, Eri stare at it for a while noting the surprised reaction of her best friend.

_I think I've acquired Arrhythmia_

"T-the truth Ericchi is I am also afraid of the dark" Nozomi said somewhat flustered

"You can't fool me Nozomi" she gave the girl a poker face which made the teasing girl giggle

Another silence came though they're still not breaking the eye contact that they made earlier

"Ericchi?"

"Is something bothering you Nozomi?" The blonde never get tired from hearing her friend's voice calling her name

Nozomi made a doubting face, whether she should tell it o Eri or not

"Can I be selfish? Just for today?" but still she said her request looking directly at the slate blue eyed Russian girl

"Of course, you could be, even everyday"

"T-then" Nozomi scooted her way near Eri, which surprised Eri

_Too close you might hear my heartbeat_

Both of them were flushing, both of them became silent, both of them became more conscious to each other

Eri looked down at the girl, Nozomi's face near at Eri's chest, she couldn't see the expression that the purple haired girl is making right now

"Is it okay for Ericchi to hug me?"

_This girl never cease to amaze me_

Eri replied with a soft giggle, she rarely see this kind of Nozomi

"It's still okay if you can't, Sorry for asking too much"

When Nozomi is about to distance herself from the girl, Eri pulled her into a hug

"Honestly, who's the childish one here despite of her maturity?"

"Hehe, Thank you Ericchi, we could conclude that we are just the same"

"B-by the way Nozomi" The blonde stated hugging Nozomi tighter than before

"Hmmmm?" Nozomi felt the change in tightness of Eri's hug and snuggle towards the other girl

"The bouquet of flowers earlier, who is it from?" Eri buried her face into the purple locks of Nozomi then tightened again her hug.

Nozomi couldn't do anything but to enjoy the moment, Eri is hugging her at the same time jealous at the person who give her the roses

"Don't tell me Ericchi is jealous" She teased the Russian with her usual playful voice

"N-no! It's just that…."

"Just that?" Nozomi question her still enjoying Eri's chest

"…." Eri buried again her head into Nozomi's locks and remain silent

Nozomi receive no reply, she decided to stop teasing the blonde, she could imagine Eri's expression right now

"It's from my father, he usually give me different bouquet of flowers during my birthday"

When Eri heard that it's from her father, the stiffness of Eri's body diminished and she let a sign of relief

"I could feel that I'm going to have a good sleep right now" Eri snuggle at Nozomi, enjoying the scent, enjoying the moment, enjoying the freedom, enjoying being close with her best friend as if it was the best thing to do.

 _I think I'm missing something important here_. Eri thought

_You are pretty oblivious on your own feelings, right Ericchi?_

Eri was back from the reality, the song is almost finished, she'd just spend the time having reminisce. The selfish girl that day was in front of her performing the song that she choose.

 

 

 

> "Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai  
>  Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de  
>  Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki  
>  Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo  
>  Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite  
>  Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato  
>  Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai  
>  Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta"
> 
> I wish I could become crystal clear  
>  As I stand in front of you as your friend  
>  This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-  
>  I don't want anyone to notice it  
>  Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve  
>  Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you  
>  I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it  
>  With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window

It was her first time to see and hear Nozomi sing 'Love Marginal' she usually prefer songs from their unit and μ's original songs. From the way her best friend sing the song, from the way she convey the feelings of the girl's from the song, as if it was hers and as if she's the girl on the song. This is when she realized the answer to her own question 'why this out of all songs'. Nozomi sang the song because she want someone to know what she exactly feels right now.

_So who is it for Nozomi?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Nozomi ended the song, panting from singing. The audience is on high tension, cheering, clapping and shouting, you could see that the fan really enjoy the performance, it is visible that the girl at the stage successfully convey her feelings

Nozomi was still in the stage resting, not really paying attention to her surrounding her eyes were lock on the certain blonde until several fan shouted

"I could be you lover and replace that person on your song!"

"Just be mine Nozomi!"

"Just leave that person!"

"We could have our own Garden of Glass!"

It was near enough at the stage to be hear by Nozomi and the other member of μ's

Then watching Eri, Nozomi saw the sudden change at Eri expression

_Frowning Ericchi is sure cute_

Nozomi bowed her head, wave her hands, and thank the audience who watch her. And when she's about to leave Honoka step in front of her

"Who wants more?!"

The audience was at high tension, roaring for more of their performances, and Honoka acknowledge this as their answer

"DJ Rin! Music please!"

"Alright Nyaaa!"

Both of them exchange conversation energetically as always, making the other member of μ's dumbstruck. Their program is supposed to be ending right now but Rin and Honoka planned something that they don't know.

They became more surprised when they hear a familiar intro of a song resounding at the stage and can be heard at the whole school.

"Eh?"

And so the Love livers sing the intro of the song still waiting for the two person who supposed to sing the songs in front

"LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..."

Nozomi still at the stage was being held back by Honoka to exit the stage, still astonished at the sudden events, she saw Rin pulling the quarter Russian from her sit astonished like her and frowning and saying something at the cat-like girl

"LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~" The fan are still on their highest waving the violet and light blue lightsticks on the air

"What's the meaning of this Honoka?" Nozomi ask their leader with a her usual kansai dialect yet giving Honoka a shiver on every spine she had

"I-It's just many of fan right now ships some of us so I'd like to give them a fan service" Then the cheerful girl laugh nervously when Nozomi didn't replied back

Nozomi looked at the reaction of the blonde not wanting the blonde to sing it with her just because she was forced, she saw that she was flustered and still doubting if she will step on the stage or not.

"Eri come on, the song is already starting Nya" RIn still trying her best to pull the girl from her seat

"B-But this is so sudden, It will be my first time singing it in front of the audience"

"It's an opportunity to prove something on Nozomi's fans Nyaa!" Rin said to silently implying about what the fan said earlier

"The fans are really looking forward in your duet, see?" Maki said gesturing Eri to face the crowd behind her

 _I wonder if we were also shipped this hard, No wait I have a bad feeling about this._  This thought made Maki stopped her from twirling the end of her hair

"Nozomi! Erichika!" She turn her head behind and could see and hear every shipper shouting their name

"WHooooooooooooooooo!" The shippers stopped the mantra and cheer loudly, this made the blonde look at the direction of the cause

"One down, One to go Nya~!"

Honoka made a way as Nozomi walk in front leaning at the microphone stand and start singing at the middle of the song, the first chorus alone.

 

 

 

> "Himitsu no buranko  
>  Anata to yurenagara ima  
>  Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
>  Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
>  Lonely... Michitarita Lonely..."
> 
> On our secret swing  
>  swinging with you now  
>  just gazing at each other softly  
>  a girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is  
>  Lonely... contented and lonely...

"Nozomi you could swing with me!" Another fan shouted and this made Eri stand up forcibly enough to made the people in front and near her look at her, she had enough, it irked her, that fan somewhat provoke her.

"Rin I'm going to borrow your Mic for a while"

And this made Nico, Rin and Honoka grinned widely

 

 

 

> "Tojikometai kokoro o  
>  Doko ni mo ikanai you ni  
>  Sabishii no yo  
>  Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo"
> 
> So that your heart that I wish to capture  
>  won't go anywhere  
>  Please stay here with me forever  
>  it's lonely

Nozomi saw the whole event, she's watching Eri walking and looking at her directly, determined with something. She ready herself to hear her Russian blonde sing her lines. The blonde was now leaning at the Mic stand but after that she walks towards the purple haired girl, Nozomi couldn't apprehend why is Eri walking towards her, and then before Eri's line started she stopped beside Nozomi who's still holding into the Mic with the stand and her face turn to Eri.

Then the next made Nozomi flush and distorted her own thought, her heart is betraying her again, the Russian girl sings her lines sexily and place one of her hand on Nozomi's cheeks caressing it carefully as if Nozomi's cheeks is fragile.

 

 

 

> "Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou-tachi wa"  
>  Ah! In the maze of dreams, the glass butterflies

There a moment of silence as everyone focused at Eri being intimate at her so called 'best friend'. But this isn't the end, Eri invaded Nozomi's personal space and rest both of her arms at Nozomi's shoulder she interlock her hands behind the other girl's head. Eri look directly at the girl in front of her whose head turn where audience cupping her lower face with her palms and somewhat embarrassed. Nozomi forgot that the next line was hers so Eri sing it for her.

 

 

 

> "Sasoinagara sasowareteru  
>  Yubi de kowaresou na habataki"   
>  While tempting me, they're being tempted  
>  I'll flap my fingers, as though they're about to break

Nozomi snap back at the reality when Eri remove her hands off from her shoulder while singing the chorus by herself, she's now directly looking at the audience right now, and if she's right Eri is having a smirk on her face. She took a deep breath, mentally prepare herself then join her best friend sing their song.

 

 

 

> "Naisho no romansu  
>  Anata o kanjitai no ni  
>  Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
>  Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
>  Naze... Kurushiku naru no?"
> 
> Our secret romance  
>  And even though I want to feel you  
>  All we can do is painfully gaze at each other  
>  The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love  
>  Why do they have to be so painful?

After the chorus the song continue to play, Nozomi reflexively go to in front of the stage where their bottle water is located. Her heart still beating wildly from the events that happened earlier, she need to make her heart calm, her went in front of stage where their bottle of water is and drink some of it. She stand after she's finished, drinking it somewhat helps her calm down. Until felt Eri hugged her from behind and her friend's right hand was resting on her left cheeks making the victim face the perpetrator, the blonde began singing again the next lines

 

 

 

> “Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku”  
>  We'll fall asleep in our Flower Garden

Nozomi put her hand on Eri's the one who's resting on her cheeks and supposed to remove Eri hand but she had no force all of her energy was draining from the events, instead she just hold it tight and Eri replied by interlocking their fingers.

 

 

 

> “Kami o naderu sono te ga suki”  
>  I love your hand as it strokes my hair  
>  And kiss the back of her hand
> 
> “Motto...”  
>  More...

Eri still maintaining their interlock hands, walks with Nozomi to different areas at stage. This is where Nozomi had enough and stopped singing.

 

 

 

> "Naisho no romansu  
>  Anata o kanjitai no ni  
>  Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
>  Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
>  Naze... Kurushiku naru no?"
> 
> Our secret romance  
>  And even though I want to feel you  
>  All we can do is painfully gaze at each other  
>  The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love  
>  Why do they have to be so painful?

Noting that she's the only one singing the last chorus she looked at her partner, Nozomi's facing on the other way where she couldn't see her expression, she's covering the lower half of her face by the back of her hand. Wanting to know what expression Nozomi wears she slightly pulled Nozomi's arm which made the other girl slight stumble towards the blonde. She put her hands on Nozomi's cheeks and made the girl face her, the blonde directly gazing at the deeply blushing girl, who's back of her hand still on her face avoiding Eri's eyes. They held that position until the song ended

_Another rare sight of Nozomi_

 

 

 

> "Himitsu no buranko  
>  Anata to yurenagara ima  
>  Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
>  Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
>  Lonely... Michitarita Lonely..."
> 
> On our secret swing  
>  swinging with you now  
>  just gazing at each other softly  
>  a girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is  
>  Lonely... contented and lonely...

Eri stopped singing and let the fan wildly wave their light sticks while singing the last lines. She's somewhat satisfied that she proved something into those Nozomi's hard fans and at the rare sight of her best friend.

"LA~! LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..."

"LA~! LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~"

And then a thought entered to her

_What am I trying to prove?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Everyone saw the boldness of Eri and Nozomi's performance, others were left agape others came to their highest tension, the fan service that Honoka and Rin made left a big impression on Love Livers, except for the other members of μ's.

"Umi-chan" Kotori worriedly asked the girl who's been looking down for a while.

Nico and Kotori watched the girl beside them instead of the performance in front, they watched a specific girl, being broken from the performance that the best friends had in front. The blue-haired girl wanted to watch the whole performance but she can't, at the middle she gave up, the pain residing at her chest made her look down at until the song end.

She wanted to hate the blonde, she wanted to become angry, she wanted to cry but at the end the tears won't flow, she feels nothing as if she became numb, she can't hate the girl, because she loves her.

"I think she haven't read the letter yet" Umi still staring at the ground talking to herself and give a small laugh

Nico and Kotori heard this, Nico saw Kotori giving the girl a worried look, too worried how to cheer the other girl, and she's the same, she couldn't say anything to Umi, it might backfire against her not just her against Nozomi and Eri too. All she could do is to watch the girl.

Nico knowing the girls who performed at the stage will return at their row, she silently supported Kotori from comforting Umi but her red-haired girl interrupted her.

"Umi, would-"

"Umi, would you like to have a walk with Kotori? You don't look like okay, you may have a fresh air out there, there's too many people here"

Maki stood infront of Umi and kneel, Umi's hand was clenching too hard and she hold it, this made Nico twitch an eyebrow

"Your hands are too cold, I suggest to rest on the infirmary is you don't feel well"

_As expected to our soon-to-be Doctor, but you don't need to hold her hand too long you know_

"C-come on Umi-chan, I'll bring you to the Infirmary to have a rest"

Umi didn't move a single at her seat, just staring at the ground, and they heard their cheerful leader again.

"Did you guys enjoy the Garasu no Hanazono?!" Honoka step infront entertaining the crowd as they replied with a loud cheer clap and shout.

"Who wants more Nyaa?!" After Eri and Nozomi's performances the crowd looks forward to another performances

"DJ Rin! Play the next song!"

"Alright Nyaa!"

There was sudden commotion when the next song were played, this time blue and white light sticks were being waved in sync with the beat.

"Kotori, tell Honoka that Umi isn't well right now" Maki looked up at the grayish-brown girl with a serious face

"O-okay"

Kotori hurriedly went to stage were Honoka is, this made the fans wild but become quiet when they saw Kotori is discussing something serious at Honoka, and she isn't at the stage to sing. Honoka being worried on Umi she decided to cancel their duet.

"Everyone sorry if we make you upset but Umi-chan can't perform right now"

And then then background song of Anemone Heart slowly faded as Kotori step in front and Bow to apologize for their fans, this made the fans whispers and talk about the sudden announcement.

"We deeply apologize"

Kotori noticed that the sudden chattering stopped and the fans looking at the certain blue haired girl, she's walking towards the stage with an unreadable expression. Maki tried to stop Umi from going to stage but Nico prevent her

"Let her Maki"

The fans noticed it too, Umi can't be reach right now even if someone talked to her, instead of cheering when the girl walk at the stage they decided to remain silent.

Umi stood in the middle of the stage for a while with a mic on her left hand until she saw a certain blonde hair, they came from the back stage and walking to μ's member designated seats.

The silence made Eri and Nozomi look around until Eri face Umi who were already looking at her. Umi after locking eyes with Eri looked down at their hands, still intertwined, Nozomi saw Umi looking at their hands and she remove immediately.

Nozomi's sudden action made Eri look back at her and she heard Umi

"Ayase Eri-san"

Eri jolted when her name resounded on whole campus

"I know it's shameful" tried her best not to stutter

The Russian face the girl on the stage, the girl was gazing directly at her with tears running on her face, giving her best to smile at her.

"But I have fallen in love with you"

Everyone was dumbstruck at the sudden announcement of a Shy girl, especially Eri. This is a rare sight for everyone, this girl couldn't even make a small announcement at the stage yet she make a confession in front of many people.

"I already know your answer, but out of my selfishness I'd like to know your thoughts"

Umi is having a hard time talking right now but she's not finish yet, she let out a big sigh to remove the heaviness in her chest and continue, having an opportunity that the blonde can't say anything.

"Eri, I'll wait for you at the Tanabata Festival" Umi finished forcing a smile at Eri, who's been staring at her surprised. Then Umi bow courtly and walk out of the stage leaving the crowd's mouth agape.

"Didn't you read her letter?" Nico asked Eri calmly then Eri furrowed her eyebrows as if she's trying to remember something.

"I never thought that it's hers" Eri replied in a weak voice

"Are you an idiot?! She's the one who gave it to you!" Nico aggressively replied at Eri

"Nico-chan Quit it" Maki replied reflexively when she heard Nico raise her voice towards Eri

"Can't you see people around you are-"

"Nicocchi"

Nozomi warned the aggressive girl with a dead serious voice, indicating not to say anymore, this is the first time Nico saw Nozomi giving an expression like that because of that she just remain silent although still irritated.

μ's don't know if they're going to thanks the DJ's for distracting the crowds after the certain events or they will be mad because of this surprise performance that everyone got into and lead into something else.

"Ummmm…" Honoka don't know what's going to say but tried to think of something else

The Fans are chattering about the events and this is when Rin saw Nico facing Maki, being grumpy again while the other girl sighing in defeat, and an idea hit her. It's now or never, she need to return the mood that the fans had lost earlier.

"Nyaa!"

Rin started the music and when the audience looks at her she grinned and stopped the music. Honoka give her a questioning look

"Rin what are you doing?"

Rin didn't replied and she just teased the Love livers by playing some of the music and then pausing it, she repeated it until the fans got the next music and talked about it.

"Hey isn't it the opening of 'zurui yo magnetic today'?"

"So NicoMaki is next Huh?"

Rin somewhat recovered the mood of the fan and they excitedly waved their pink and red light sticks, here they are again.

"Wha-?" Nico and Maki shocked and face the cat-like girl at the stage

Before they know Honoka was in front of then grinning mischievously and pulled them into the stage

"I think you already had enough with Eri, Nozomi and Umi" Nico said still trying to resist but failed

"I really apologize with that but we need to lighten the mood of the fans" Honoka said to the shorter girl with an apologetic voice, she was really sorry for what their group gone into

"I-I guess this is where the Number 1. Idol Niconii is-"

"Don't claim it by yourself, just to clarify you I'm with you in this song" Maki retorted at the shorter girl

"Why do you always hindering me from talking?!"

"I got it, you don't need to do this I'll walk there by myself" Maki didn't bother to pay attention to Nico and talked to Honoka

"Thank you Maki-chan"

"Hey don't ignore me!"

When they entered the stage all of the fan are having uproar, they readied their selves on the stage.

"Maki-chan, Nico-chan you don't need to use Mic, you could use the mini mic if you want" And Honoka prepared the Mini mic into the pair and clip into their clothes, they step at the middle of the stage naturally. Maki having a poker face and Nico having a grumpy face, it's unusual for her to not use her persona at the stage, the events this day really gotten into her nerves, yet their fans didn't mind it, cause everyone thinks that their expressions is the most appropriate in the song that they're going to sing

"Okay nya! Let's restart the song!"

The intro of the song 'Zurui yo magnetic today' came into the background and the Pink and Red lightsticks came to their view. Maki was standing an arm's length apart from the crimson eyed girl, trying their best not look at each other, not to be swayed at the mood and the meaning of the song.

 

 

 

> "Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
>  Wanawanawana. Wanananda?"
> 
> Are you looking at me? Don't look at me!  
>  Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

They began singing but failed to not look at each other, it was Nico who look first at Maki while singing her lines, she unconsciously doing it.

 

 

 

> "Mikata mitai?"  
>  Are you an ally?

And this time while singing her lines Maki turn her head to look at the raven haired girl and catch Nico looking at her

 

 

 

> “Soretomo teki?”  
>  Or are you an enemy?

Catching each other looking, this made their brows furrowed and sang again together

 

 

 

> “Wanawanawana. Wanananda?”  
>  Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

"What do you think you're doing?" Maki asked Nico with her usual poker face

"Can't you see I am singing here?"

"That's not what I'm referring"

"By the way why are you looking here?"

"I'm only looking at you because you look at me first!"

"No I am not!" Then Nico ended it giving Maki a deathly glare

The μ's become confused, not only them but also the crowds, what they are saying isn't on the song.

"Those two are really something, who would've thought that in the middle of their performance they can still fight naturally blending with the song"

Eri heard a certain Kansai dialect giggled after commenting at Maki and Nico, after Umi's confession she haven't see Umi nor Kotori returning to our designated seat. Still doubting if she's going to run after the girl she decided to asked her best friend's opinion but Nozomi initiate the conversation.

"Ericchi if you're thinking that you should follow where Umi is, I think that not the best Idea for now" This made the blonde look up to her best friend, she currently occupied watching the Maki and Nico

"Im pretty sure that she's pretty devastated from all the flirting's that you did to me on the stage" Nozomi grinned at her, she was being teased but she can't feel the embarrassment. Nozomi's smile can't reach her eyes.

_Again with that expression_

"Besides, you were told that she's going to wait for you and your answers on Tanabata festival right? You were given time to think about it"

"How about you Nozomi? What are you going to do if you were in this kind of situation?"

"Me? Hmmmmm…" Nozomi look up to the girls who are performing while thinking about the questions, Eri can't really read her best friend right now, her mask were on again

"I've never been in that kind of situation but I think I'll honestly give this person an answer because she's also my friend"

Eri was quite surprise to hear it, Nozomi never been in that kind of situation. She remained silent, her friend might be lying right now, Nozomi never opened this kind of topic until now

_B-but wait_

"So you should honestly tell your feelings to Umi-chan, she deserves it"

"W-wait Nozomi" The blonde called out to her friend immediately as if she just remembered something important

"Ericchi?"

"So the song, who is it for?" Eri enthusiastically questioned Nozomi

"What song Ericchi?"

"You usually sing Lily white songs and our songs but never other unit's songs"

"Youre quite sharp despite being a dense one Ericchi"

"I am your best friend after all"

_'Bestfriend'_

"So what about that song Ericchi?"

"You've just said that you've never been in that kind of situation we're you're being confessed, but after you sing the song I can tell that your situation is opposite than mine right?"

"Ericchi, you should worry about your situation than mine" Nozomi replied quite obvious that she was dodging the blonde's question

"You're dodging my question Nozomi" Eri replied to Nozomi in a serious voice indicating that dodging won't do anything

"Okay, calm down but don't be jealous Ericchi"

"W-why would I?" Eri quickly shift her expression from serious to embarrassed

"I'll make it quick"

Eri remained silent waiting for her Best friend's explanation

"Since I am a coward, my love won't be fulfilled"

"Eh?" She quickly look at the purple haired girl whose explaining while watching the girls on stage

"I am not good with these kind of things that's why I admire Maki-chan and Umi-chan"

Silence fills in again while the two pair's voice can be heard between their silences

"Unlike them I can't afford to lose this person, falling in love with a person and confessing means a 50-50 situation Ericchi, a win or lose situation, even this person still accepts you as a friend after confessing there's no way that your relationship will return like the old days. Even this person accepts your feelings the future is still unpredictable, so unlike them I can't just gamble this relationship"

"Are you contended now Ericchi? This way you don't need worry about losing me" Nozomi grinned at the girl besides her, she tried to change the mood by teasing the quarter Russian

"But are you okay with that? Everyone were also afraid of that gamble, everyone was also afraid of what future holds. You just need to have a big step of courage just like everyone did" Eri said supporting and lifting girl spirit with all she could

"Are you pushing me into this person Ericchi?" Giving Eri 'Im kinda hurt' look

"No of course. But you also deserves to be answered honestly Nozomi" Eri patted Nozomi's hair which made the other girl look at her suprisingly

"And I could assure you that I won't lose you and you won't lose me either" And the Russian give her warm and sweetest smile to her best friend indicating that everything's going to be okay.

"I don't know Ericchi, I don't know" Yet the Purple haired girl replied with a strained smile

 

 

 

> "Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au  
>  Aa… magnetic today!"
> 
> I know, I know,, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me  
>  Ahh, magnetic today!

Maki and Nico are still singing and almost finished with their song, the crowds can see the difference of their mood before they sing.

 

 

 

> "Nee dou suru?"  
>  Hey, so what are we going to do?
> 
> "Sassato kimete!"  
>  Hurry up and decide!

As they sing their lines to each other, they we're smiling, you could tell that their mood were lighter than before, they are enjoying the song.

 

 

 

> "Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
>  Wanawanawana. Wanananda?"  
>  Are you looking at me? Don't look at me!  
>  Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!
> 
> "Mikata mitai?"  
>  Are you an ally?
> 
> “Soretomo teki?”  
>  Or are you an enemy?
> 
> “Wanawanawana. Wanananda?”  
>  Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

When they finished the song a large uproar can be hear throughout the campus, the crowds were waving the light sticks wildly. The girls were panting and smiling at the results of their performance, you could see that the fans were really contented. They thank and bow as deep as they can at the audience and decided to step out of the stage when Honoka walk in front as an MC to end the μ's program.

Nico walks behind the crimson haired girl and when they reached the other end of the stage Nico stepped on something and slipped grabbing the other girl when she turn around at sudden commotion.

And then they fell.

"T-that hurts Nico-chan" Maki said raising her body and head from the floor, her head hit the floor to hard

As Maki raised her body and head she saw the sudden revelation, their position ended up with Nico beneath her, head at the side still groaning form the pain and she was on top, face a few centimeters when the raven girl haired turn her head toward her.

The raven was mesmerized at the current view, she never saw Maki's eyes up this close again ever since they kiss for the first time, that's when Maki confessed to her, well first and last kiss she thought it never happened again after that.

Her line of sight fell into the crimson haired girl's lips, slightly agape because of the sudden flag events, it made her swallow a big lump on her throat. Thinking that Maki won't make a bold move on her adding that they are at public, she avert her vision to her side, blushing deeply. Though Nico still hope that Maki will claim her in front of these people like the Idiot Russian blonde did, while still being dressed in her Tuxedo.

_Maki's going to be definitely hot on that_

Maki were also entranced with the proximity of the raven haired girl in front of her, she snapped back at the reality when she heard the older girl muttered something

"Y-You're too close Maki-chan"

Realizing what Nico meant she leaned back and got a full view of the girl beneath her, the number one Idol is flushing red just like her while averting her eyes

"S-sorry Nico-chan"

"I-it's okay, my fault"

She fully leaned back and sit beside the older girl when she saw Nico supporting herself to raise her body but Nico failed. The Raven haired girl apprehend something painful when she move her foot

"Is something wrong Nico-chan?"

"My foot hurts, too painful" Nico replied giving Maki a pained look

"Could someone get some Ice, water and basin?" Maki immediately requested while observing the foot that Nico was pointing at. She extend the older girl's knee and position the ankle on its resting position.

"Alright Nya!" Rin replied reflexively. Thanks to her athletic reflex she immediately go at the back stage to prepare the material that Maki needed

"Also Towel and bandage Rin" Maki suggested the last one she needed, She gesture herself to Nico, she was about to lift up the older girl in a bridal-like way but the raven haired girl insisted

"W-wait Maki-chan, my other foot is fine so I can manage" Nico said stuttering at the bold action of the Crimson haired girl

"If you say so" Maki was confused but tried to help her by offering her shoulder's to hang into and made their way to the back stage

Nico manage to exit the stage, thanks to her soon-to-be-doctor girl. Rin offered a comfortable chair and seated on it. She watch her Maki prepared the basin with a water and ice on it. She just let the girl carefully remove her shoes at the site of the ankle sprain and dip Nico's foot on the basin.

Unbeknownst to them their little Mic is still turn on and their little conversation can be heard by the people listening outside the stage

"Nico-chan you're going to feel cold and it will be followed by burning, aching and numb sensation" Maki stand up and reach one of the towels to wipe her wet hands.

"Do you need anything Maki-chan?" The cat-like girl asked the crimson haired girl indicating if she could go outside already

"I already have everything I need, thank you Rin"

"You're welcome nyaa!" And then she run towards the stage leaving the two alone

"Maki-chan"

"If you already feel the numbness just say it to me" Maki informed Nico stoically arranging the used towels

"Hey Maki-chan"

"After that I'm going to bandage it to prevent it from further-"Not paying attention to the injured girl, Maki was preparing the bandage and removing it from the box.

"Maki-chan~" This time she called her crimson haired girl attention with a pleading voice

Finally she got Maki's attention and look at her

"W-what is it?" Flushing because she find the raven haired girl cute by saying her name with a pleading voice

"You're making this a big deal it's just an ankle sprain you know?" Nico can't make herself hate the other girl, instead she find it a rare sight, Maki becoming her personal doctor and blushing while being too worried at her

"I-its because you said that its painful"

"I am okay now, I'm with my Doctor right now" Nico teased the girl making her blush more furiously by claiming the other girl

"I-I am not a Doctor" Maki tried to brush it off casually but stutter at the end

Nico really want to treasure this moment, they usually bicker and sometimes during 1 in a million chance she can talk to Maki without being tsundere, it was really a rare event for her.

"Well, 'Not yet'"

And then Nico saw the redness that's been formed on Maki's forehead she decided to point it out

"Maki did you hit your forehead when we fell?"

"I guess it's kinda painful" Maki looks up and touch the painful area on her forehead

"Come here let me see" Nico gesture the other girl to come and Maki made her way to Nico's side and kneel to level her forehead on raven haired girl sight, Nico affirmed to the other girl that it was reddening. Maki was going to stand up when she was held back by Nico. The older girl placed her hand at Maki's cheeks and restrained the girl.

"I know the perfect treatment for this one" Nico interlock her eyes to the crimson haired girl and said to Maki in a gallant way.

Nico tilt Maki's head to level her's and made her way to the other girl lips, intruding Maki's personal space

"W-W-What do you think you're doing?! T-T-That's not my forehead!" Everyone heard Maki shouted aggressively interrupting Nico's action by placing one on her hand on Nico's mouth. Nico failed but she succeeded making her Maki blushed

_Ah, I think I turned on the switch again of Tsundere mode_

"Eh why not?! It been a long time since we kissed, after you confessed your feelings that's all, nothing else follows" Nico furrowed her eyebrows defending herself

Honoka and the others outside gasped at the sudden revelation, Honoka and Rin at first decided not to informed the two that everyone can hear them because it entertain everyone, even μ's don't know how these two talk when they are alone. But after hearing what Nico said, Rin turn off the Mic, leaving the two some privacy. Though the fans were left hanging, they went on uproar when Maki and Nico unconsciously announced that they are dating.

"It's just that we can't right now" Maki stared at Nico's foot, having an apologetic look

"At least tell me, didn't I tell you that we could talked about everything?"

Nico is starting to get annoyed she hate the fact that the girl isn't being honest with her. They are already dating she has a right to know the reason why. Realizing that the Crimson haired girl isn't going to reply she talk to the girl coldly

"Could you pass the towel and Bandage? I'll do it on my own"

"Y-you could feel the numbness now Nico-chan?" Maki hurriedly reach at the materials and dropped it when Nico said the following words

"Yes, throughout my whole body"

Maki was dumbstruck at the moment, she already expect Nico getting mad at her but hearing it directly from the older girl still stung her heart.

"Towel please" Nico said coldly yet feeling guilty at how the girl reacted towards her words. She saw Maki picking up the towel and bandage slowly, she wanted to take back her words.

"Maki I'm sor-"

"I can't do anything about it, its Nico-chan's fault" Nico look at Maki, she's averting her eyes but Nico knows Maki's going to cry at any minute

"I know, I kno-"Nico tried to lightened up Maki's mood by apologizing, she didn't want to make the crimson haired girl to cry in front of her

"E-ever since you kissed me, I-I began being conscious at your lips" Maki trying her best not to let her tears flow into her face

The confession of Maki surprised her. This made her happy, she's finally talking about it now.

"And"

"And?" Nico raises a brow waiting the other to continue

"And that made me want to k-kiss you every time I see you, m-mostly when where alone"

Nico was at her fullest right now, she can't be happier that she could make that kind of effect on her little tsundere. And then she had her karma for making her Maki almost cry, she was backfired by Maki's next words

"B-b-but I can't because Im on p-puberty stage right now" Maki finally said the reason in a low voice, hoping that Nico won't hear it and Nico wont tease her about it.

But Maki never thought the results of her revelation Nico's mouth was agape and blushing furiously.

"Of course I wanted to kiss Nico-chan almost every day, but I'm afraid that it will lead into something, I don't want to make you feel that I fell in love with you just because of my body's selfish desires" Maki said straightly not stuttering. Nico was right talking about this can give me peace of mind.

"E-e-even kisses on forehead?"

"Y-yes"

"Wow Maki-chan you've just proven to me how much you love me, I'm okay now, I understand. I guess I became too insecure because ever since you confessed to me and even though you're the one who confessed you act more coldly to me than before, I guess that's what they called 'Defence Mechanism'"

"Nico-chan" Nico heard her Crimson haired girl calling to her, she was on the verge of tears.

"I love you" Maki confessed with a broken voice, she was about to cry now

"I love you too Maki-chan" She grinned and pat Maki's silky crimson haired as Maki duck her head still kneeling and not looking at Nico. She finally let her tears drop at the basin of water

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A certain blonde was walking on a road leading to the festival, she can see many people wearing casual clothes and some at their yukata. Today is the day when she's going to answer her fellow μ's member Umi Sonoda

_"So you should honestly tell your feelings to Umi-chan, she deserves it"_

She already thought on how she would talk about her thoughts and reject Umi.

_"Ericchi, you should worry about your situation than mine"_

But there's still several questions that she can't find the answer

_"Since I am a coward, my love won't be fulfilled"_

_Who's this person that Nozomi fell in love with?_

_"I don't know Ericchi, I don't know"_

_And what's with this uncertain feelings that I am having?_

Before she notice she was already at the meeting place, Umi text her the location last night, It was at the shrine near the festival. Umi was always on her mind after the concert. She accept and did what Nozomi told her that Umi deserves an honest reply so she reflects every day and night, not just about Umi but also the other girl, her best friend.

She walk around the shrine to find the blue haired girl, her back was facing her and talking to someone else. When Umi made a slight movement she saw the person talking to Umi, it was Kotori she was on her Gray yukata unlike Umi who's on her usual clothes. She became nervous at the fact that she going to meet her already after how many weeks and the fact that she didn't know what other μ's member think about her specially Kotori. She knew without Kotori telling her that she 'really' care about her best friends, especially Umi, so meeting her would be definitely awkward between the three of them. She's doubting whether to walk towards them or not, this is a big hurdle for her, but when Kotori was about to eat the takoyaki that Umi bought for her she saw Eri standing head hanging low.

"Eri-chan" Kotori muttered

"What is it Kotori?" Umi followed Kotori's line of sight and she saw Eri

After being with Kotori she almost forgot that they were here because she's supposed to meet and talk to Eri. But her reason why she was here and need to talked with Eri changed.

"E-eri, w-we are here" Umi became nervous, her voice was enough to prove it

Eri look at the girl who called her and walk towards them, every step were heavy. She force a smile while she saw Kotori giving her a strained smile. She think of a topic so it wouldn't be awkward around them.

"Y-you guys done writing your wishes?" Eri tried her best not to stutter

"N-not yet, we came a minute ago" Umi replied at Eri trying her best also not to stutter

Kotori noted that it was time to leave them alone, she arrange her things and excuse herself.

"I guess you two need some time alone, I'll meet you later Umi-chan at-"

"W-wait Kotori" Suddenly grabs Kotori's hand as if she was afraid to be left out

Eri watch the two in front of her, Umi was blushing furiously as she held Kotori's hand

"I want you to hear what I am going to say to Eri"

Kotori couldn't do anything, she couldn't refuse if Umi was the one begging for her

_You're cruel Umi-chan_

"Sure Umi-chan" Kotori replied forcing a small smile

Eri noticed the silence that came down, she thought it was the perfect opportunity to talked to Umi honestly, to reject Umi honestly but when she was about to initiated the conversation, Umi hindered her still hanging her head low while blushing, preventing Eri, no Kotori to see how her face looks

"Eri"

"Y-yes?"

"Im very sorry" Umi bowed down as deep as she could, when she noted that the girls was still too shock to saying anything she continue what she was about to say.

"I've just realize that the feelings that I harbored for you isn't really in a romantic way"

_Wait why do I feel that I'm the one who's being rejected here?_

"It's not the same feelings that you harbored for Nozomi"

_I harbored for Nozomi?_

"Back then I don't know the boundaries between friendship and love"

_What are the feelings that I harbored for Nozomi?_

"But confessing to you make me realize many things"

_Everytime I am with Nozomi, I got this heartwarming feeling, Comfort and happiness yet,_

"And help me prove that this person is the least person I want to lose"

Right now Umi was looking at her directly with a determination on flashing on her eyes

"It seems that I've mistaken my love for you"

Then Kotori felt that Umi tightened her hold on her hands as she say the following words

"and became oblivious to the person who's always besides me"

When Umi said her last words and how Umi tightened her hold on kotori's hand, Kotori was given a feeling of small hope and relief but it was still too early to conclude, Umi didn't say directly the name of this person.

"When did you realize it Umi?"Eri asked in curiousity, she had a feeling that asking Umi might give her clues about something

"W-when I heard that this person is going somewhere I couldn't reach"

_Ever since I've known that someone's made Nozomi fall in love I can't help to become anxious_

"Actually when I heard that this person is going to America for scholarship" Umi scratch her cheecks with her free hand and give her a strained smile and a nervous laugh

"H-how did you realize?" Eri followed her question, things are getting clear for her, she's starting found out the answers on her endless questions. She' began to realize the thing that she's missing.

"Whenever I think about it, I become frightened about losing her"

_"And I could assure you that I won't lose you and you won't lose me either"_

_And I am starting to become frightened by the fact that I might lose you_

"So, I'm very Sorry Eri, the person that I've fallen in love was Kotori"

_So that's why I am unsatisfied with something_

"I-It's okay, I wanted to thank you for making me realize something too, it's also a relief that everything's fine with the two of you" Eri shyly waved her hands in front of her

_I want to be that person you're in love with Nozomi._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Umi could feel how cold her hands after Eri leave her and Kotori alone. The confession that she planned was a success but she haven't talked to Kotori about it yet. She decided to be quiet beside the girl and wait for any motions, whether Kotori remove her hands off from her or not is still okay from the blue haired girl. But unexpectedly she felt Kotori hands, its shuddering, this made Umi look at the other girl and tried to remove her hands from Kotori

"Im sorry for disgu-"

"Umi-chan"

But Kotori held it tighter from before, she still hangs her head low.

"Wh-what is it Kotori?"

Seconds have passed when Kotori replied

"Are you serious about what you said earlier?"

"O-of course"

Another seconds passed after Kotori was done sighing a big one and look at Umi eye to eye, she was giving her a big smile and it really reach her eyes

"Then, could you say it again?" She said in her usual sweet voice, Umi doesn't know if Kotori was teasing her or not.

"Eh? B-but it's too embarrassing" Umi retorted earning a blush.

"I see"

A moment of silence came down making Umi nervous

_Did I made her mad?_

"K-kotori?"

"So it's okay to say it facing Eri but not with me" Kotori spoke facing Umi with a strained smile, seing this Umi was swallowed by her guilt

"It's not like th-"

"Then kiss me if saying it in front of me was embarrassing for you" Kotori shifting her expression into serious one

"Isn't that more embarrassing?!"

"Eh~ But I really want to confirm if I really heard it, that I am not dreaming" Kotori complained childishly

"Bu-"

"Please~ Umi-chan~"

Kotori gave her best move, which was pleading Umi with her sweetesssssst voice, it tugged Umi's heartstring and can't do anything about it.

"You're unfair Kotori" the Blue haired girl sighed in deafeat

"It's because Umi –chan love me so much that she can't resist me"

Umi fidget and calming her nerves and mentally preparing herself. It's time to fightback.

"Kotori, I love you" Umi said without stuttering, she leans and kissed Kotori at her forehead holding it until Kotori recovered from being shocked.

"You're mean Umi-chan" She gave a fake pout

"You never said where I am going to kiss you" she smiled at the other girl claiming her victory

Kotori slump herself in front of Umi and hugged her, after that Kotori muttered something which made the blue haired girl blushed furiously than before.

"I love you too Umi-chan"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Eri?"

Nico made her way towards the certain blonde, noting that Eri still haven't write something at her paper she asked her.

"Not yet done?"

Eri looked at the girl who called her hoping that it would be her best friend but unluckily it was the raven haired girl.

"What's with that look, you look like you were hoping for someone but unluckily it's just me"

"You got me wrong Nico" she gave Nico a small laugh and look around Nico finding someone

_You got it right_

"Are you looking for Nozomi? She's picking up Maki, because of this crowds we got separated along the way" Nico stated nonchalantly

_Are you an esper Nico?!_

"N-No I'm looking for Maki" The blonde denied looking at her black piece of paper again

Nico hummed still not convinced with Eri's answer

"How about you Nico are you done writing your wish?"

"Ah, yes I'm just waiting for Maki and Nozomi so I could hang these"

"I'll guess what's written on your paper"

Nico gave her a questioning look

"Something like 'I wish I could kiss Maki already'" She give Nico a sly look

"T-T-There's no way that the Number 1 Idol Niconii will wish for that something indecent especially with that slanted eye girl!" The number 1 Idol aggressively defend herself from the teasing, which didnt convince the quarter Russian. Nico decided to change the topic.

"B-by the way how's the things between you and Umi? You talked today right?"

"Ah about that, we've settled it already, I've been rejected" Eri stated as if it doesn't matter to her

"Ha?!" Nico raised her eyes brows at Eri and gave a surprised voice

"Like I have said I've been rejected"

"Isn't it the other way around?" Still burning her gaze at the blonde waiting for the answer

"Yes, but Umi already realize that she loves Kotori and I am happy for them"

"Well, isn't it good?" Nico gave her thought and shrugs her shoulder

"Nico, you make it look like you doesn't care about us but you're just being tsundere like Maki."

"What's with you?! Saying Maki there Maki that Maki here?"

"Nothing" Eri gave another sly smile again at Nico indicating something

"H-how about you Eri? When are you going to confess your feelings to Nozomi?" Nico nervously dodge again the topic and when the blonde looks like she won't reply she gave another question

"Come on, don't tell me you're just flirting with Nozomi?" The raven haired girl throws her hands on the air

_I see, even everyone notice it already but I'm oblivious to it_

"It's quite obvious that you're in love Nozomi" Nico unconsciously frowned at Eri remembering the days that Eri suddenly make her a rival on Nozomi and got jealous. Eri since that day became observant to Nico and prefer not to talk to her and always drags Nozomi away from her. This is where Nico noticed the sudden unusual changes at Eri, this is when Nico notice that Ayase Eri is falling in love with her best friend slowly without her knowledge. But the incident ended when Nozomi teased Nico about how she acts around Maki, this is where her secrets where almost spilled out, she remember the grin that Nozomi gave her that day, it was terrifying and gives all her spines a shiver, but all thanks to Nozomi that day that Eri became normal again around her. She knows that Nozomi did all those teasing just to fix the uncomfortable atmosphere between her and Eri, and one thought entered here back then, Nozomi also knows that Eri's falling in love with her but decided to stay silent

"I know" Nico heard Eri admitting her feeling casually as if it didn't bother her, which bring her to surprise

_Did I hear it right?!_

"I-I'm just teasing you did you finally realize it already?" Her teasing backfires her who would've thought that her Idiot friend would 'finally' realize it already

Eri didn't pursue the topic and just gave Nico her smile, a very gleeful smile

"Nico-chan"

Both girl tensed when they suddenly heard a certain voice, both of them having their hearts running too fast for their convenience. Nico's heart pounding because she'll never get used to her Maki's voice, it always give her a weird feeling and as for Eri knowing that Maki was with Nozomi. Both of them turned to face the Crimson haired girl.

"Too slow, didn't I tell you not to let go of my hand? See what happened" Nico welcomed Maki with an irritable look

Maki noticed the other girl looking around scanning every people behind Maki as if she's finding some one

"Ah If you're looking for Nozomi she's there, she said that she'll be fine alone then shooed me to Nico" Maki informed Eri as she pointed where Nozomi is. Maki observe Eri's reaction and she saw a faint blush forming at her cheeks

_Am I really that obvious?!_

"Ah, No, I" Eri tried to think how to defend herself but there's nothing came to her mind

"T-thank you" She bow courtly and excuse herself from the tsunderes. She heard the two bickering as usual before Eri walks away from them.

"Hey! why are you always ignoring me?!"

"Why would I hold your hand? It's embarrassing"

Eri walks slowly mentally preparing herself, she could feel every step that she's making, the idea that she's going to meet her best friend makes her every steps and her breathing heavy for some reasons, and she can't help herself to feel cold from nervousness.

And then a certain purple haired girl stands out from the crowds, even Nozomi isn't on her yukata, she still manage to make the blonde captivated by her beauty. Nozomi was standing still, staring at the sky holding a piece of paper, she looks like her mind is somewhere far.

Eri took all of her courage to walk near the girl, Nozomi somewhat noticed the blonde girl at her peripheral vision but didn't budge a movement instead initiated a conversation

"Hello Ericchi"

"Ah. Good evening Nozomi, what are you doing? Stargazing?" Eri surprise with the sudden greeting, she took her last step and stopped besides Nozomi, mimicking her. Her heart became calm after hearing her best friends Kansai Dialect.

_Here is it again the heartwarming feeling, Comfort and happiness that I feel whenever I am around with Nozomi_

"Yes, though I can't see the summer triangle right now, even the other stars"

Eri scanned the sky and tried to find a single star but she failed

"Ah you're right"

"Ericchi what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Umi?" Nozomi stated as if it looking at the sky was more interesting than asking Eri.

"I've settle it already, everything's fine now between us and I'm really glad with the sudden turn of events" Eri smiled and happily informed her best friend

_'Glad'_

"I see" Nozomi slowly hangs her which was noticed by the blonde

_Everything's fine between them now_

"Nozomi?"

"I am happy for both of you Ericchi" Nozomi forced a smile for Eri

"Thank you" The blonde replied weakly noticing and wondering about the purple haired girl expression that was giving to her.

_Again with that expression_

And then while they were occupied by their own thoughts, a hard rain starts to fall down making the crowds pause in what they were doing and go in a place where they will be covered under the rain and others opened their umbrella and continue with what they were doing. Eri and Nozomi isn't an exception.

"So that's the reason why the stars isn't visible today. Nozomi didn't you bring your umbrella?" Eri ransacks her bag to find her umbrella as she questioned her best friend.

"I know that you always have yours so I don't bring mine"

"I guess you're hopeless without me Noz-" Eri was busy looking for umbrella and when she finally found it and was about to open she glance at Nozomi, she’s looking above again with an empty expression and doesn't care about the rain that was falling to her. Eri noticed something flowing from her eyes.

_Are those tears or it is because of rain?_

"But I guess I'll be needing it already" Her best friend muttered to herself

_Since I'm going to lose you now_

"Ericchi, it seems that Hikoboshi–Sama didn't make it"

Eri was feeling something painful with in her right now, while she was being in a state of happiness yet her best friend was quite opposite. She can't bear to see Nozomi pretty devastated, she don't want to see the person she love is in pained with something

"Because Orihime-sama is crying right now"

Eri wanted to hug the other girl, she wanted to comfort her, she wanted to bring smile upon Nozomi, yet she can't, she can't bring that smile on the girl's face. She wanted to be the reason why Nozomi smile. She wanted to be the person whom Nozomi fall in love with. All she could do is to open her umbrella to protect Nozomi from the rain.

"Nozomi you'll catch cold" She walk near the other girl so they could share the umbrella

"Thank you but Cowards don't catch colds Ericchi" She saw Nozomi having a deep sigh and turn to her to smile, the expression that Nozomi was having earlier was gone.

_Ah the usual Nozomi_

Eri wants to remove that mask, she don't want her best friend to wear that kind of expression ever again. She wants to bring the sweetest smile her best friend could have, she wants to replace the person who making Nozomi in a state like this. She wants Nozomi to fall in love with her and she finally had a resolve.

"Are you done hanging your wish? You want to hang it with mine?" Nozomi suggested, noting that Eri won't answer her.

"Ah, S-sure" Eri reflexively complied with what Nozomi said.

They walk to the nearest bamboo and prepared their papers, Eri's heartbeat pounds harder and harder every time their shoulder touch each other under Eri's umbrella. When they reach the bamboo, Nozomi hanged her paper not too high from her.

"Do you want to hang yours at the top?" Nozomi asked gesturing to hold Eri's umbrella so the blonde could hang her wish.

"N-no it's okay, wherever you want Nozomi, I want you to hang these for me" Nozomi gave her a quizzical look and as Eri gave Nozomi her piece of paper

"B-but before that" Eri was stuttering as she avert her eyes and become nervous all of a sudden

"I-I'd like you to read my wish first"

"Eh is it alright for you Ericchi?" Nozomi ask her best friend with a surprised face

"Y-yes, and you'll decide if you're going to hang it or not. Whether my wish will remain a wish or my wish will be given a chance to come true"

"What's with you Ericchi all of a sudden" Nozomi played it off with a laugh and saw what's written at the piece of paper. Everything in her body shuts off, she became numb, her hand rapidly became cold and the she couldn't hear the noise around her anymore.

'I'd like to be the person whom my best friend Toujou Nozomi fall in love with'

Eri couldn't feel the rain falling on half of her shoulders neither the cold coming from it, all she could feel right now was her pounding heart, a lump on her throat and her cold hands. She grip hard at the handle of her umbrella as she mustered up all of her courage and said the following words that will make her gamble her relationship towards the other girl.

_It's now or never_

"Nozomi, I love you and I'd like you to go out with me"

Nozomi saw Eri giving her a half bow. The blonde's eyes were shut and still waiting for the purple haired girl's reply, she was quite confused by the events in front of her.

"B-but h-how about Umi?" Nozomi replied with her dumbest voice

"What about Umi?" this time Eri's the one giving a quizzical face when she face Nozomi

"D-didn't you said that every things fine between the two of you and you're really glad with the sudden turn of events?"

"Y-yes I remember saying those, and I felt that I'm the one who's been rejected" Eri stuttered and surprised on why Nozomi was asking her those questions and slowly she gave a dejected smile.

"Isn't it the other way around Ericchi?"

"Yeah when I'm about to talk to her that I couldn't accept her feelings she suddenly apologize to me and said that she mistaken her love for me, that the person she really love is Kotori. I'm happy for them"

After Eri explained everything, a moment of silence came down, Nozomi was giving Eri a dumb look while Eri was waiting for Nozomi's reply. But it didn't last long, after a second it was broken by a laughter of purple haired girl in front of her.

"T-then is it okay for me to keep this piece of paper Ericchi?" Nozomi manage to replied between her fading laughter

"O-ofcourse!" Eri replied aggressively while surprised at the actions of her best friend

"Ericchi did you know that this isn't a chance for your wish to come true because you're already the person whom I fell in love with" Nozomi was already done laughing and right now giving Eri her best smile

_This is the expression that I wanted to see on Nozomi_

Eri was at heaven at the same time mesmerized at Nozomi, her body automatically move, she made her way towards the purple haired girl. She invaded her privacy while the other girl is dumbstruck, Nozomi knows whats Eri going to do, she was about to get kissed but she feels something funny at her nose.

"W-wait Eric-"

And then Nozomi sneezed. Eri stopped in midway and saw the other girl facing the other side, hand on her nose, she find it cute though.

"By the way cowards do catch colds Nozomi. Idiots are the one who don't catch it" Eri scooted towards Nozomi to protect both of the under the rain and smiled warmly at her while Nozomi lets out another sneeze from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well post my works here on AO3.


End file.
